A yaoiful summer
by Sky- Chan7
Summary: What will Happen with Xaldin, Luxord, Xemnas, Saix, Zexion, Vexen, Marluxia, Riku, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Larxene and Xigbar this summer and on the last day of school? LOTS OF YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The Riku in here is Replica Riku and all of the characters are 17 unless I say otherwise! (Like Roxas!) and I don't own Kingdom Hearts (obviously)

**________________________________________________________________________**

At 5:30am

"Get up Vexen! If you don't I will get Axel to either kill you or burn down your door!" Vexen awoke to Marluxia's girly voice. Vexen smirked his crush's voice sounded neither mean nor threatening. But nerveless he still got out of the coziness of his light blue bed and wished that Marluxia knew how he felt about him.

"No seriously Vexen if you don't get up soon you'll make all of us late for school!" Larxene yelled.

Vexen sighed, "Coming!"

"Finally!"

"Let me take a shower first!" Vexen slammed opened his door. He ran into the organization's bathroom. He went into the shower and turned on the shower water to a freezing cold temperature. He scrubbed shampoo into his hair and washed it out. Then he smelled the conditioner that Marluxia used it smelled just like flowe--

"If you don't get out soon I kill you!" Saix Shouted so kindly.

"Wait a moment I need to use Mar—I mean my conditioner first!"

"Calm down Saix." Vexen heard Xemnas tell to Saix "There will no killing of Organization members today!" _Thank god!_ Vexen thought as he put conditioner in his hair. After he washed out the conditioner he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he shouted as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"It's me Zexy! Can I come in?" Zexion yelled back.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Okay." The blue-haired emo said as he walked in. _Of course he has his ipod in._

"Can I ask you something?" Zexion asked pulling his headphones out of his ears.

"What?"

"Did you ask Marlie out yet?"

"By Marlie you mean Marluxia right?"

"Umm… yeah."

"No I didn't but--"

"'Scuse me but we need to brush our hair" Marluxia cut off Vexen. He and Larxene skipped in.

"We'll talk about this later." Zexion whispered to Vexen.

"Okay…" Vexen turns to Marluxia they both blush because Vexen is still wearing a towel. Then, Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and Riku trudge in. Roxas is holding Axel's hand, as he is the only 16 year old there.

"We need to gel/ hairspray our hair!" Demyx shouts cheerfully.

"And we need to brush our hair." Riku and Axel both growl.

"Okay then… But don't we have another bathroom I mean because I still have a towel on…" Vexen rambled. Axel glared at him.

"Okay I guess I could change in my room…"

"Okay, but just so you know Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar are in the other bathroom! And Axel and Riku aren't morning people, or Monday people or any day of the week people for that matter…" Demyx called out happily to Vexen who was still in his light blue towel. Suddenly Axel leaned over to Demyx's face and Demyx's blue eyes widened. "Shut up Demy…" Axel wispered and kissed Demyx. Of course he shut up and Roxas and Riku looked jelous. Just then Marluxia walked in fully colthed in a pink shirt and light blue jeans.

"Ooo… Larxene won't be happy when I tell her this!" Marluxia said with a smirk.

"You know what screw Larxene! I don't like girls especially her! So go die flower boy!!" Axel shouted. "and besides she's probly lezbo anyways cuz she hangs around you soo much…" Axel mumbled. Marluxia's deep- blue eyes looked hurt and he ran away. Vexen sighed _I wish so much to run up and confort him… Maybe a bit too much…_He thought but he said: "What the hell did you do that for Axel!?"

"Just for some fun…" Axel responded.

"I hate you…"

"…and you love who exactly? Zexy? Marlie?" He questioned.

"My nonexistant heart belongs to Marlie and Zemy's one of best friends and my lab assistant! And you would be too if you weren't always picking on him and you gave me HELPFUL advice ever once and awhile!"

"Here's some helpful advice for ya if you love him so much why don't you ask him out or something?" Axel asked calmly… for once.

"Thanks I will, during school sometime today."

"Okay good want some cearal?"

"Umm… I need to put some clothes on." Vexen rembered.

"Right clothes…"

"Okay Vexen put clothes on because school starts soon!!" Riku growled again.

"Is he always like this?" Vexen wispered to Axel.

"Kinda, I think he just needs coffee." Axel wispered back.

"Okay good luck with that!" Vexen yelled and headed towards his room. Riku glared at Axel. "What I just told him that you needed coffee." Axel shrugged.

At 6:30am

"Okay I put my clothes on!" Vexen shouted for the world to hear.

"Okay great we don't care!" Xigbar answered. _Wow yet another non- morning person, are Marlie and Demyx the only morning people? _Vexen thought.

"We need to go to school!" Demyx shouted.

"I can't believe our school is 30 minutes away and today is our last day of 11th grade." Roxas said quietly.

_And off we go to school. _Vexen thought.

**I have Nothing to say but that I have yaoi issues… ~****-VexenXMarluxia-**


	2. Chapter 2 Pt1

**Hi it's me again! Yeah, your probably thinking **_**what will this crazy girl do next?**_** But I won't tell you!! **_**Note: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Marluxia… yet (epic sad)**_

7:40 am (yes it takes them ten minutes to pile in the Superior's car)

**Riku five coffees later…**

"OMG I love coffee!!! And Axy your hair is bright and colorful!!! And ZOMG a shiny!!!" _Shut up Riku! _Vexen thought desperately.

"Can you shut up Riku?!" Axel Finally screamed. _Thank you Axel!_

"No, I love you Axel!" _Okay then…_

"Shhh…I love you too… And what genius decided to give Riku coffee!?" _Ummmm... Not me… nope…_Vexen thought very afraid he would soon feel Axel's wrath.

"You did Axy!!" Demyx said clearly enjoying this.

"Yeah I kinda implied it but... I know he doesn't need five coffees!" Axel shouted causing such commotion that Xemnas looked into the backseat from the driver's seat.

"Don't any of you have more important things to do with your life than argue about who gave Riku coffee?!" He asked.

"No…not really superior." Demyx responded with… _is that a frown on his face? Isn't Demyx always happy?_ Vexen thought.

"Demyx what's wrong?" Axel asked realizing Demyx's frown.

"Uhhmm… maybe that your yelling is saddening my non-existent heart?" He squeaked. _Now that's more like Demyx---_

"Oh... umm… sorry Demy!" _---and less like Axel_

"Look it's Xigbar!" Vexen shouted and pointed to the left.

"Oh, hi Xigbar!" Riku yelled and pushed him out of the window.

"Did anybody like Xigbar?" Roxas asked.

"No," everyone said together. Yeah, not even the Superior liked Xigbar.

"Okay good to know…" Roxas responded and giggled.

"Holy crap school!" Riku shouted as Xemnas pulled up to _Elemental High_.

"Yes… we go there Riku… Got it memorized? Now come out of the car!" Axel said condescendingly and grabbing Roxas's and Demyx's hands leapt out of the car.

"Okay…" Riku sighed then he leaped out of the car almost crashing into Axel.

"Toodles!" Marluxia and Larxene shrilled _Marlie still sounds like a girl and he sounds so gay…I wonder if he is as crazy for me as I am for him---_

"Hey Vex you comin' out of the car anytime soon?" Axel and Zexion shouted to Vexen interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh yeah! I'm coming!" Vexen yelled back, jumped out of the car and ran up them.

"So do you still like him?" Zexion asked Vexen.

"Huh? What my you repeat that I spaced out."

"Do. You. Still. Like. Marluxia?" _Yeah…_

"Yes I do and you don't have to talk to me like I'm stupid. I have a higher IQ than you!"

"Ha ha. You wish!"

"You are stupid Vex." Axel responded.

"Shut up you two!"

"It's true though." Zexion said and stared up at the sky.

"For once I agree with my semi- stupid brother." Axel murmured.

"Thanks Axel you're such a kind sibling." Zexion responded sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"…Whaaat!?" Vexen asked confused. "You two are brothers!?"

**Dunn! Dunn! Dunn! There will be a part 2 but in the meantime I'll just let the suspense slowly kill/ eat you up inside. ~****-VexenXMarluxia-**


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2

I have no Comment on my weird life…The time in the last chapter WAS supposed to be 6:40 am but…

**7:13 am** (School starts at 7:15 just so you know)

"Yep. We're brothers. Commit it to memory!" Axel said.

"Oh… okay… and why didn't you tell me this before?" Vexen asked.

"No reason! Come on we have to get to Mr. Ennrik's class!" Demyx interrupted pulling Axel by his hand.

"Ummmm… I'm not even here. Or so it seems." Zexion announced sarcastically.

"…Shut up emo!" Axel laughed still being pulled along by Demyx.

"No!" The emo responded.

"Roxas I need you to help me pull Axel!" Demyx whined.

"Okay, bye!" Axel shouted as Roxas and Demyx pulled him over. _Okay then crazy people… _Vexen thought.

"I guess we should go to class now?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah probably…. " Just then the bell rang. _SHIT! I'm late for my last day of 11__th__ grade!!! _Vexen thought lividly.

"Shit we're late for class!!!" Zexion shouted sounding irritated. _Sigh._

"Yeah that's what I thought! You're coming with me Zexy!" Vexen barked dragging Zexy by his hand to Mrs. Fisk's English class.

In Mrs. Fisk's Class…

"Okay everyone we are having a party today in Mr. Ennrik's classroom!~" Mrs. Fisk said overenthusiastically clapping her hands together. _Well that's strange she didn't notice we were tardy…_ Vexen thought perplexed. and _WHAT??!! Mr. Ennrik's classroom…? Doesn't that have Axel and … Marluxia… in it oh dear god! We're all gonna die from them fighting and I'll be caught in the middle of it And-_Zexion poked Vexen's arm.

"Whaat!!!??" Vexen asked angrily snapping his head around.

"I'm sorry but isn't that the class that Marlie and Axy are in?" He questioned calmly; interrupting Vexen's thoughts.

"Yeah. They are."

"So what's the problem then? You'll be able to ask Marluxia out before 7th period!"

"… Axel's the problem," Vexen sighed. Zexion's mouth formed an 'O' and he looked back at the classroom door.

"Let's go children~!" Mrs. Fisk sang cheerfully. The class got into a straight—semi-straight—line…thing. Opening the door, Mrs. Fisk led the class out of the room, prancing down the hallway. _She reminds me of Marlie… _Vexen though with a small smile. Larxene opened the door to Mr. Ennrik's class. Vexen and Zexion stared at Larxene's, now bald, head.

"What happened to your hair..?" a guy in Mrs. Fisk's class, Tim, asked.

"Axel." Was all she said before going back into the room. Suddenly Mr. Ennrik appeared.

"Omi god George!" Mrs. Fisk ran up to Mr. Ennrik and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around by her hands like in some weird romance movie. Everyone in the classroom turned away from the fight between Axel and Marlie for a few seconds.

"Eww old people love!!" Riku shouted still high off coffee.

"We're only 30!" Mrs. Fisk and Mr. Ennrik both screamed.

"More like 40." Roxas whispered to Riku and chuckled.

"That's it detention for both of you!" Mr. Ennrik barked letting go of Mrs. Fisk.

"But I'm not even in your class!" Roxas complained.

"I don't care, you still get detention." Mr. Ennrik said sternly. Out of the blue a crashing sound was heard. Everyone's attention was now directed to the window. Xigbar rolled out of the window in a sad attempt to be ninja. It failed. Xigbar landed on tons of pink flower petals and looked at everyone in confusion.

"Flowers…?" he asked, standing up. Vexen stared at the room in astonishment. _Okay, so half the room is on fire and the other half is full of flowers. Alright then…Looks like Axel and Marlie were fighting again._ Vexen thought.

"I thought I pushed you out of the car!" Riku shouted.

"You did, but I didn't die, for I defy the laws of gravity!" Xigbar announced.

"Damn it…" Riku muttered.

"What exactly happened here?" Mrs. Fisk asked.

"Nothing?" Demyx answered. The odd silence that had started was ended as Axel threw a ball of fire at Marluxia.

"Stop hating on your brother!" Zexion shouted. Vexen looked from Zexion, to Axel, to Marluxia.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Yup we're brothers~!" Marlie chirped. "Now die Axel! Fear the flowers!" He threw flower petals and vines appeared from the floor grabbing at Axel's feet.

"Hey I have a question!" Axel yelled still entangled in vines.

"What?!" Marlie responded.

"Will you go out with me?" Axel says looking at Riku.

"That was your question?" Marlie shouted, perplexed.

"No, wait that wasn't it! That was directed towards Riku!" Axel said embarrassed, his face turning bright red.

"Okay then, what _**was**_ the question?"

"Will you go out with Vexen?" Axel asked.

"I like that question better! Um…sure!" Marlie chimed, his eyes lighting up.

________________________________________________________________________

13Kaoru Hitachiin13 helped this time 8D 


	4. Chapter 3 pt 1

_**Hey There! I'm back! I had all sorts of stuff I had to do over the school year… Blah, Blah, Blah. This one will be longer than normal to make up for my lack of stories before. I think. Enjoy!**_

_Umm… Why is Axel so blunt? _Vexen thought irritably, _I was supposed to ask him out! Why don't I have any frickin' guts? _

Vexen grinned coyly at Marluxia and they both blushed. Marlie glanced up at Vexen, "If that's okay with you?" He asked politely.

"Yes! Ummm," He racked his genius brain for a place they could go on a date to. "how about we go to Luxord's summer party after school today?"

"Gosh Vexy, you're lame!" Axel interrupted, Vexen glared at him and put his hands on his hips ready to retort.

"No he's nooot!" Marluxia screeched. "And sure! I'd love to!" He winked at Vexen meet me at my room at 5 tonight?"

"Okay!" Vexen responded eagerly. Axel facepalmed and made a face at Riku saying _why is my best friend an idiot?_ With his eyes. Riku rolled his eyes and snickered, then he walked over to Axel and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"No public displays of affection!" Mrs. Fisk trilled and Riku and Axel glowered at her and started kissing.

**4: 50 PM In Marluxia's room**

"Oh my god! Larxy do I look good enough for Vexen?" Marluxia panicked. He posed in a pair of flower embroidered jeans as he waited for Larxene to pay attention to him and stop situating a blonde wig with blonde antennae on it.

"Please stop fixing your cover-up of Axel's mess up and look at me! You look fabulous! I'm a mess." He whined as she continued fixing her wig.

"Shut up! You didn't get your long, luscious locks burned off by that demon! I'm the mess, not you! I can't believe he's your brother!" She sighed and faced away from the pink, fuzzy framed mirror and towards him. "Um, honey, you're shirtless." She eyed his pale yet tone body longingly.

"That' how much of a mess I am! I can't even find the right shirt!"

"I actually don't think he would mind you not chosing one."

"Larxene! You naughty girl! On a first date? That'd give too much away!"

She rolled her eyes at the certified diva and chose a deep blue tank that accentuated his eyes, and tossed it too him. He fumbled to catch it.

"Now we know why your not on the football team."

"That and physical contact with sweaty guys? That's a no- go."

They both laughed.

**4: 50 In Vexen's room**

"Seriously Axel, do I look like crap or are you just being a douche?" Vexen raised his eyebrows conspiratorially at Zexion and Axel. Zexion was sitting on the top of Vexen's dresser, Axel was beside him.

"He's just being an ass." Zexion stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah I am. You look surprisingly good. For a nerd." Axel responded. He laid his head on Zexy's back. Zexion grinned indulgently and then frowned at a realization.

"Why do we have to go to this party? There's gonna be idiots there. Getting drunk nonetheless."

"That's the most fun." Axel grinned mischievously.

**See you guy later, when I have time!**


End file.
